1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a storage and retrieval machine that allows easy reconfiguration of storage areas and has doors that provide access to items of various vertical dimensions.
2. Background of the Invention
Storage machines for dispensing tools and other related material in manufacturing and repair facilities are well known. The simplest form of these machines resembles storage lockers, consisting of non-adjustable storage areas within an enclosure and secured by doors of uniform dimensions.
Another form of these machines has one or more rotating storage cylinders (e.g. sandwich machines). The storage cylinders normally consist of shelf stacks running vertically along the length of the cylinder, divided by shelves to form storage areas. The cylinder rotates until the desired stack faces toward an opening in the enclosure. Vertically stacked doors block the enclosure opening. Usually the doors are of uniform height, and one of the doors opens to provide access to a stored item located in one of the storage areas. In both forms of the machines, the vertical dimension of the storage area depends on the door height rather than the height of the stored item. In such machines, items taller than the doors cannot be stored unless multiple doors are opened.
Users of storage and retrieval machines often require differently sized storage areas. When one orders the machine, an administrator (i.e. the person who knows the mix of items to be stored) determines the mix of storage areas the machine should contain. The manufacturer uses this information to configure the machine. Therefore, the administrator must perform a careful analysis of storage needs before the machine can be manufactured. This determination may be time consuming and may result in delayed deliveries while the machine manufacturer waits for the administrator to finish the analysis. A good system would allow the administrator to configure storage areas after taking delivery of the machine using readily available tools. A better system would allow the administrator to change the configuration easily without tools. The best system would allow reconfiguration without tools and without opening the machine's enclosure.
3. Prior Art
Many inventors have developed dual doors to conceal and protect stored items (Lichy, Side Coiling Fabric Door, U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,846, Jan. 17, 1995, Gambarelli, Cover For Storage Space Affording Access to a Selected Part Thereof, U.S. Pat. No. 6,848,491 B2, Feb. 1, 2005). Others have used dual doors that move horizontally to form an opening that allows access to stored items (Hanel, Storage and Retrieval System, U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,598 B1, Sep. 17, 2002), but none has used dual doors to access items with a wide range of vertical dimensions from a storage and retrieval unit. Further, none of the prior art allows one to easily reconfigure the shelves to accommodate changes in storage requirements. This attribute is particularly important because it provides space efficient storage over the life of the storage machine.